For purposes of this application, electrical stimulation of neurons is a procedure that uses an electrical current to stimulate neuronal tissues in order treat pain. Peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS) and spinal cord stimulation (SCS) are two types of electrical stimulation of neurons. In both cases, a small pulse generator sends electrical pulses to the nerves (in PNS) or to the spinal cord (in SCS). The electrical pulses can interfere with neuronal electrical impulses, thereby reducing a sensation of pain in a human subject. One or more electrodes can be inserted under the patient's skin (i.e., percutaneously). The electrodes can be attached to the subject's nerves or spinal canal. The electrodes can be connected to a stimulator, which produce the electrical pulses. The delivery of electrical pulses from the stimulator to the electrodes can reduce the subject's pain in areas directly or indirectly innervated by neurons stimulated by the electrodes. Despite some advances with such technologies, current options tend to have limited effectiveness or can result in undesirable loss of sensation, loss of motor control, or other side-effects.